


Why do I have tits?

by Narttu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up with a body not like his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do I have tits?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Surprise sexswap

“So let me get this straight.” Isaac was sitting on the couch across from Tommy. “You just woke up like this?”

“Fuck dude how many times do I have to tell you. I woke up with tits and a putang.” Sighing out Tommy slouched more on the couch.  
Wearing men’s clothing over a female body, he may have somehow transformed into a female but all his mannerisms were all male. Even his voice stayed the same. Now confused and a bit pissed off, he looked to a close friend for answers.

The messed up thing was this should have been something enjoyable. Many times he had joked with friends about wishing he could be a female for just a little while; the things he would do to his body. But now that it happened all he wanted was his balls back.

“I think we should talk to Adam.”

“What?!” Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Tommy was mumbling out. Isaac was finding this all too damn amusing. “You think he has some magic penis or something that’s going to shoot out glitter cum that will make me into a man again?”

“Um no?” But there was no conviction in his voice. “I’m just saying Adam is resourceful. He knows a lot of people. Maybe one of them can help you.”

Tommy really didn’t have a solid reason for rejecting the idea. “Fucking fine.” Standing up, Tommy grabbed his chest. “These things move around too much.”

“Want me to hold them for you?” The second the question left his mouth Isaac was dodging a punch.

A call was made and without giving away too many details, the two men headed over to Adam’s house. Arriving, Tommy had tried to hide himself. A beanie was over his head with large sunglasses on his face. Not only did he have a shirt on but a hoodie as well. The temperature was too hot for one but he had to do something to keep 'the twins' contained. Standing behind Isaac, he looked up when Adam answered.

“Tommy? You look…different.”

So much for trying to disguise himself. He should have known better when it came to Adam. “Just let us inside.” Taking off the glasses he realized he was taking his frustration out on a man who had always been wonderful to him. “Please?”

Stepping aside, Tommy and Isaac had room to enter. As the men walked into the living room, Sauli was already there on his laptop. Looking up at the others, the Finn waved.

“So Tommy, what’s going on? Isaac only said you had some image emergency that you hoped I could help with.”

There was only one way for him to let the others in on what happened. Seeing was better than words. Taking off the beanie, he tossed it to the ground, and then grabbing the hem of his hoodie, it was pulled up and off of his body.

Adam looked at the other, confused. Getting up from the couch, Sauli walked to his boyfriend’s side with his head tilted slightly.

“You're just going to have to convince them like you did for me.” Isaac crossed his arms over his chest nodding.

“Yeah I guess. At least they won’t get a boner like you did.” Tucking an arm inside of his shirt, Tommy lifted the bottom of it and pulled the fabric off of his body. There was no question about what had happened to the blond. Tommy had breasts. The skin still tattooed and still Tommy but feminine all over. “I’m a fucking girl now. My dick is gone and I really liked my dick.”

“It’s…is this a trick?” As though Tommy had raided a Halloween store and come out with fake breasts and spirit gum.

“Don’t leave us with half a show.” Ducking again as Tommy tried to smack him in the head, one had to be agile around the feisty blond.

“If anyone laughs I will kill them.” Each shoe came off with a clunk onto the carpet before his pants joined them. Soon Tommy was standing there wearing nothing but a scowl.

“He’s…” Sauli started.

“A woman.” Adam finished. Rubbing at his chin, Adam was in shock. Much how Isaac had been when first finding out though, Adam was more respectful not to stare at his crotch. “I have no idea how to help you. I mean how did this happen?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Tossing his arms up into the air, Tommy could not believe his friends. “I woke up like this. Don’t you think if I knew how to change it I wouldn’t be standing here in your living room buck fucking naked?” Not that he had a problem with being naked but still. “I should have known this was a bad idea the second Isaac mentioned Adam’s magical jizz.”

“My what?”

“And now all of you know my embarrassment. What if I’m stuck like this? I mean am I going to have to worry about chick stuff. What if I get a…” He shivered. “Period.” Making a face, Tommy started to pace. “This must be some sort of fucked up dream.”

Getting in close, Isaac slapped Tommy hard on the ass. As the blond spun around, Isaac smiled. “Not a dream. Damn your ass looks good. Was it that tight as a male?”

“I swear to Satan I am going to cut off your cock and sew it on my body. Just try me.”

Sauli cleared his throat. “Maybe Adam is magical.”

“What?” Repeated by the three other people in the room almost at the same time.

“Well it’s true. He has a way of drawing people in with little more than a smile. And every time I’m depressed or feeling ill we have sex and by morning I’m always better.” Sauli grabbed onto Adam’s arm. “It works for me anyways.”

As Tommy went to open his mouth to tell the Finn how stupid this idea was, the words were muffled by Isaac’s tongue dominating his own. Eyes closed, Tommy found himself getting into this. Being on the other side of this was a rush a new sensations. As Isaac reached down between his legs, Tommy stepped back.

“Okay so yeah I can get into this but first there has to be condoms 'cause no way am I caring any demon baby.” Tommy’s friends had joked about him having the antichrist. Just never did he think he would be the one giving birth to it.

“Shall we head to the bedroom? Everything needed is located in there.” Adam led the way with Sauli still hanging onto his arm. Tommy brought up the rear with Isaac holding onto said rear.

Once in the room Tommy was pushed onto the bed by Isaac. The two kept kissing as his fingers continued to work between his legs. Adam pulled out some condoms and lube from the dresser before turning back to his boyfriend. Each pulled at one another’s clothing, removing  
fabric till they were naked.

Isaac was the last to do so but it was quite the ordeal to get his hands off of Tommy’s body. It was only when threatened that he would have to sit out on the fun that he broke away and stripped faster than he had before.

Positions were not discussed but it didn’t have to be. Each person fell into the spot they needed to be. Isaac laid back on the bed and grabbed a condom. Tearing the wrapper off, he slipped it down onto his length.

Tommy moved up over Isaac to straddle his waist. Feeling a bit nervous but not expressing it, Tommy lowered himself onto Isaac’s length. Not that he had been a virgin in either way. But being a girl now he hadn’t been sure. Not only did their bodies move well together, but it felt pretty damn good as well.

Soon cold wet fingers touched his ass. Turing his blond head to the side, Tommy saw Sauli there. The Finn had covered several fingers in lube and was now opening up his ass. As Tommy came down upon Isaac, he was also trying to push himself against the Finn. It made his mind swim from the dual pleasure.

“Hold on.” Isaac stopped Tommy from bouncing and making the blond steady as Sauli grabbed a condom for himself. Putting it on and lubing his cock, the Finn lined himself up and started to push inside Tommy’s ass. Moving slow, not sure of the other's experience Sauli hissed out at the blond's tightness.

Tommy’s movements were not his own now. His body was pushed between both men. Letting them have control, he was able to focus more on the feeling. Never had he felt so full in his life. Each man touching something inside to make him melt.

A caress to the cheek had the blond’s eyes flittering open to see Adam in front of him. Cock in hand he ran the tip over Tommy’s bottom lip.  
Kissing the weeping tip, Tommy opened up to suck on the head, his hot panting breath panting against Adam’s member. When Isaac pinched at his nipples the feeling sent sparks throughout his body. Going to moan, Adam slid his length further down his throat.

Each moved and touched the skin around them. Each came in time. Lastly Adam spilled his seed down the blond’s throat. Feeling sore, Tommy made it under the covers but didn’t move much after that. Soon he was joined by the others. All snuggling close and falling asleep.

Come next moving Tommy grumbled about his ass hurting and Isaac being draped over his arm, causing it to fall asleep. Pulling it back, he started to flex his fingers as the pin needle pricks of pain coursed through it as the blood returned. Reaching down to scratch at his belly there, his fingers bumped against something. “My cock! My cock is back!”

“That’s great glitter baby.”

“Congrats Tommy.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Tommy snuggled back down as Isaac moved back to lay half over him again.

The End


End file.
